


Searching for freedom

by Joaqueen



Category: Freddie Quell - Fandom, Joaquin Phoenix - Fandom, The Master (2012)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Lust, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joaqueen/pseuds/Joaqueen
Summary: This story takes place when Freddie Quell just joined the Master. He sits in on an audio-session when he writes his 'want to fuck?' note. The reader wants to fuck indeed!
Relationships: Freddie Quell/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Searching for freedom

The Master's audio sessions were very interesting at first. Speaking about how humans weren't animals. But ever since Freddie Quell joined the Movement, you weren't so sure humans weren't in fact animals. Freddie was very animalistic; being drunk a lot and acting on impulses. He was the one that needing saving, yet you were very drawn to his wild side. He seemed to be controlled by his impulses and acting upon his desires seemed to set him free. 

And freedom was what you had been searching for, for a long, long time. You joined The Movement hoping The Master would bring that freedom. But lately you were doubting his ideas more and more. Voicing your doubts was not done, yet leaving The Movement was very difficult. Not having anywhere else to go, made you stay. And the arrival of Freddie gave you another reason not to leave. He seemed as lost as you were, but was less able to hide it.

It were these thoughts that were going through your mind when Freddie walked in. He looked slightly hungover, but was still steady on his feet. His eyes locked with yours as he walked past you. The look he gave you was one of lust. It sent butterflies through your belly and you squeezed your thighs together under the table. Fuck, why did he always look so hot? Somehow, it seemed as if Freddie was obsessed with women and sex. Always on the lookout for a quick fix. Whether it was alcohol or intercourse, Freddie needed something to cope with his daily struggles. 

Freddie shortly observed what was going on, and soon joined in on the session. He sat down and put on a pair of headphones. For a moment, he seemed to listen to the audio-session and even grabbed a pencil and some paper and started writing. Maybe he was willing to change, willing to learn from The Master. Maybe The Master showed the way after all. 

You went back to the audio-session also, and continued taking notes. All of a sudden, Freddie handed you his notes to look at. Giving them a glimpse you read the words 'Want to fuck?' and then a smiley. You immediately blushed at the thought of Freddie inside you. He was an animal indeed! Reading his words, you felt your pussy starting to get warm and wet. The feeling was very pleasant...

Freddie gazed at you intently, waiting for an answer. He tilted his head slightly and pulled his eyebrows up, a questioning look in those beautiful green eyes. His gaze made you want him. Without even thinking about it, you gave in to your instincts and gave him a nod. Freddie got up from his chair, taking his notes with him and casually walked out of the room. At the door, he looked back over his shoulder making sure you'd follow. With your hands shaking, you removed the headphones and stood up. Other members of The Movement were concentrating on the audio-session and didn't notice you leaving. You walked across the room to the door where Freddie stood a moment before. He had already left the room, and you rushed to keep up with him. For that short walk from your chair to the door, images of him ravishing you raced through your mind. Was this really what you wanted? The Master's teachings were against what you were about to do, but Freddie's pull was much stronger. 

Leaving the room, you found Freddie a few steps ahead of you. He signaled you to follow him to his room. There were other people walking down the hall as well so you kept some distance between yourself and Freddie making sure not to give the impression you were following him. Freddie's room was just around the corner, and before letting you in, he looked left and right making sure no one saw you entering together.

He quickly locked the door behind you, and before you could say anything his hands were all over your body. He firmly pressed his body against yours and his hands found their way to your chest. Pinching your nipples and kneading your breasts, he drove you mad. He buried his face in your neck and you felt him touching your skin with his warm lips. Hearing his heavy breathing in your ear made you incredibly horny. You wanted him so bad. You ran your fingers through his hair and your lips searched his. Freddie answered your search by roughly sucking in your lower lip, before his tongue touched the inside of your mouth. His kisses were hot, and you were both breathing and moaning. Freddie's hands moved down to your hips as he pulled your body against his even tighter. His full on erection touching your thigh felt warm and hard. 

'I want you', hissed Freddie under his hot breath.  
He lifted up your skirt and touched the inside of your thighs. His touch sent shivers through your body and you were soaking through your panties now. You wrapped your arms around Freddie's neck. He pulled on of your legs up along the side of his body to make it easier for him to enter you. His hand moved from your inner thigh to your wet opening. Freddie moved his middle finger through your wet slit with the fabric of your panties still in between your pussy and his hand.   
'Oh Freddie, please....', you begged him.

Freddie did as you asked and without hesitation moved the fabric of your panties aside and slipped in one of his fingers. You were so wet now, that he easily slipped in another finger and started moving them up and down inside you. His fingers stretched you wide, making room for yet another finger. You squirmed, your body involuntarily twisting on his fingers. the stretching feeling was almost painful, but very pleasurable at the same time. He penetrated you hard, his fingers buried deep inside your wet cunt. Freddie enjoyed the feeling of you on his hand, fitting him like a glove. He wanted to feel your wetness around his cock, not around his fingers. You clawed at his back with your nails as he drove you insane still moving his fingers inside you.

You started tugging at his pants, trying to free his hard cock. It didn't take much effort before you freed his throbbing erection. Pre-cum was glistening on his cock-head...oh, fuck....you wanted him inside you so bad. Not being able to resist him, you moved your hand up and down his cock, letting his pre-cum lubricate his length. Freddie grunted, and it wasn't long before he lifted your hips up and wrapped your legs around his body. He walked you towards his bed and the way he held you, you felt to head of his cock pressing against your wet pussy. If it weren't for your panties, he would have easily found his way inside you.

Freddie laid you down on his bed and took your panties off. His own clothes followed quickly and then the rest of yours as well, so he was now laying on top of your naked body; skin touching skin. 

With one hand Freddie guided his cock in between your legs and lined it up with your opening. He wrapped his arms around you and cradled you and with one slow deep thrust, he buried himself inside you. You whispered his name and slowly Freddie started bucking his hips. Thrusting deep inside you, his pace was firm. He gave you some time to adjust to feeling him inside you, but then his thrusts became rougher every time he moved up and down. He was fucking you hard now, hardly giving you time to catch your breath. You put your hands on his ass and tried burying him inside you even deeper. Your thighs were wrapped around his waist, hardly leaving any room for him to leave your pussy when moving his hips upward. 

Together you rolled over to your sides, Freddie never leaving your body. Freddie put one hand under your knee and pushed it backwards, spreading your pussy even more. This allowed him to penetrate you even deeper, hitting that one spot. His thrusts were unforgiving now, and he intently kept gazing at you. Your breathing was out of control now, and you felt a bit faint.

'This nice, huh...?', he whispered with a hoarse voice.  
'Yeah, Freddie...don't stop....please...', you answered barely audible.

Freddie didn't need much reassuring and kept fucking you both to an orgasm.

'Are you gonna cum for me, baby?', he said.  
'Yes, Freddie, I'm gonna cum just for you', you moaned.

Freddie gave it all and his thrust were now almost painful. His hips kept banging up and down and he rolled you over on your back again. Pinned between the matress and his body, you could do nothing but surrender to him. You heard him panting loudly and his thrusts peaked until you felt him spill inside of you. Simultaniously, your own orgasm rolled in and you felt your body spasm. Freddie's thrusts became less deep as he rode out his orgasm. He slowly pulled himself out of you and laid down next to you, still breathing heavily. He reached over to the side of the bed for a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and pulled you close. You laid your head on his shoulder and softly caressed his chest. You felt his body damp with sweat. 

'I think I have found what I was looking for', Freddie spoke softly.  
'What were you looking for, Freddie?', you whispered.  
'Same thing you were looking for', he said. 'Freedom. And I think this is it'. 

You knew Freddie was right. Losing yourself in him was the ultimate form of freedom. And you would not let that feeling slip away. It was time to leave The Movement. You and Freddie. Together.


End file.
